Controller Confusion!
by MaxRideNut
Summary: Max Ride, Danny Phantom, n the Nickalodeon Avatar get sent to T. Pierce's Tortall. They have conversations with the author, who tells them that more Xovers will emerge in the story later. Formerly called TransFiction Counselor
1. transported!

**Author's Note: Snickers bars to anyone who can guess what is going to happen first in the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, her Flock, Danny, or any of the characters you recognize from Tamora Pierce's Kingdom of Tortall (which is not a book in itself, Tortall is the setting of several quartets of hers). I also don't own the animal mentioned in the last paragraph. I do own Ultima and the plot of this story, though.**

* * *

Maximum Ride and her Flock were currently practicing flying exercises over a forest near their latest home in the mountains. Max looked over at Nudge, the twelve-year-old motor-mouth of the group, and guessed exactly what the little girl would say next:

"Maa-ax! I'm HUNGRY!" Nudge's extreme appetite was probably the only thing that kept her from extending that phrase to a five-minute rant.

"Okay, honey. I guess we can take a break." Max then addressed the rest of the group, "Let's land in that clearing! We can rest for a minute or two there!" She began her descent, and could tell the others had followed her; everybody was tired, although no one would admit it outright.

A few minutes later, Iggy had started a small fire and Fang, Nudge, and the Gasman were cooking hotdogs and lunchmeat over it. Max and Angel were at the edge of the clearing discussing things with their minds. Suddenly, Angel looked around wildly and mentally sent a message to the other Flock members. Everyone else looked up—and panicked. All the trees had disappeared, and they were surrounded by people. Worst of all, every one of the strangers was staring at them, or rather, at the wings they hadn't been hiding. The people started murmuring and the bird-kids could make out things like, "strange," "—magic?" and "Goddess bless!"

Max was about to shout for take-off, when a piercing shriek broke the air.

"Daine!" Someone shouted, and everyone who knew what that meant looked up. Now the Flock could see a golden eagle flying straight towards them. The eagle called again, and landed on Max's shoulder. As if that wasn't surprising enough, it looked Max right in the eye and said, "Hello."

"AAAAH!!!" Nudge and Gazzy screamed. Iggy, being blind, didn't know who had spoken and therefore wasn't freaking out. Fang blinked, so he must have been amazed. Max just stared at the bird in disbelief. Angel was the picture of concentration-incarnate.

Max sent a mental question to Angel: _'What's going on? Where are we? Who are these people and can we trust them?'_ Okay, make that several questions. But before Angel could answer, the eagle spoke again:

"You can trust everyone here. You're in the Kingdom of Tortall, though I don't know how you got to this camp. My teacher might know, though. Too bad he ain't here right now."

Max though to herself, _'How did she know what I was thinking? And how can she talk?'_

"I know your thoughts because of my Wild Magic. It connects me to all Beast People. Your bird-part lets me enter your mind. And I can talk because I'm not a real eagle. This just happens to be my fastest form. Follow me to the castle. Fly. Jon'll want to meet you." With that the eagle took off and headed north.

Shrugging, Max gave the command to Up-and-Away. Next thing anybody else knew, the winged children were gone and seven dots were flying away. Last thing they heard was, "Cloud! Get Numair!" and the dots were gone.

* * *

Danny Phantom was, as usual, fighting a ghost. Only, this time, the ghost he was fighting wasn't Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, or the Box Ghost. This ghost was new, and he didn't seem to fight back; he just dodged everything Danny threw at him.

"I am Ultima! I control all things over-crossed! Be ready!"

"Be ready for _what_? You're not even_ trying_ to hurt me!" Danny was getting annoyed. This ghost, apparently named Ultima, was very agile, but made no attempts to either escape or attack. This would be the first ghost the halfa had met outside the Ghost Zone that didn't try to pulverize him, and he couldn't figure out how to defeat stripy-haired ghost.

"Your choices are not your own. You must learn to ignore the views of your creator. Do as _you_ believe right; not as you are told that is right. Join forces with others like you—you must learn!" With that, Ultima threw something at Danny, who went intangible by habit. But the object didn't go through the ghost-child. It was absorbed by Danny's body, and the last thing he saw before blacking out were the words "TAMORA PIERCE" scrolling across his view. Ultima watched calmly as Danny Phantom fell out of the sky, and disappeared a few feet from the ground.

* * *

"OW!" Danny hit the hard forest floor…well, hard. The pine needles poked through his jumpsuit. Wait a minute! Pine needles?! He should have landed—okay, crashed—on the pavement of the street! Looking around, Danny gasped.

The knights that were surrounding him looked up from whatever they were doing, and their gasps were added to the one belonging to the white-haired boy that had just appeared in the middle of their camp. A short woman with purple eyes and copper-red hair stood up.

"Who are you?" The lady asked. "How did you get here?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" Danny tensed up, ready to fly away if necessary.

"You are in the Kingdom of Tortall. And as Knight of the Realm, and as King's Champion, I have to take you to the castle for questioning." The lady (knight?) turned to a large man near her and stated, "Hakim, take over."

Returning her attention to Danny, she said, "Please come with me. I'll get you a horse."

"I'll go with you if it means answers, but I don't need a horse. I'll fly." Danny levitated 10 feet to show her.

The lady shrugged. "Fine, but your ghost-form will be very tired before we get there." The halfa was, of course, stunned. He was so stunned, in fact, that he dropped five feet before he regained control and went back up again.

"How did you know I'm a half-ghost—or even a ghost at all?! Only the people in Amity Park know, and I had to flat-out _tell_ them! Who _are_ you?!?"

"I am Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, and I am Sir Alanna, King's Champion and Knight of the Realm of Tortall. While I know _what_ you are, I still have yet to know _who_ you are. Please?"

"I am Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero. And since you already know I'm only a half-ghost, I guess I can tell you that my other form is," (Danny Phantom transformed at this point, quickly becoming Danny Fenton) "Danny Fenton, son of Amity Park's strangest ghost hunters." All the knights except Alanna gasped. **(AN: These people like to gasp, have you noticed?)**

Before anyone could say anything more, a loud shriek pierced the air. Everyone looked at the sky to see a large, golden bird swoop down. The eagle was being followed by six kids with wings. _Huh?_ The bird landed on Alanna's shoulder, and the kids landed in the trees. They looked on in interest, and wariness. Following the apparent tradition, the knights gasped. Twice.

Alanna was the first to stop staring at the bird-kids. She faced the eagle that was on her shoulder and staring at the flying boy. "Daine, go in my tent. You can change back there, and a set of your extra clothes is in the left pocket of the saddlebags." The eagle flew toward a tent farther away. Turning to the kids, who were fidgeting by now, Alanna commented, "Well. Looks like Tortall has more unusual visitors than I thought. Who are you?"

Five of the kids looked at the sixth, youngest member of the group. The little girl nodded, and all the kids glided to the ground.

The oldest girl, who looked about 15 or 16 years old, spoke up. "I'm a little worried since we fought for our lives on a daily basis for four and a half years, but Angel trusts you, so I guess it's alright. I'm Maximum, Max, Ride. My Flock and I are the result of genetic mutation and experimentation. We are less than 98 human; the rest is all bird, hence the wings."

Seemingly snapping out of a trance, the girl called Max glared at the little girl (Angel?) and said, "Why did you make me tell them that much? They're STRANGERS! And they're completely human! Remember what humans think of us and do to us?"

"They can help us. And Daine, the eagle, she's a demi-goddess with animal-magic! She's gonna take us to someone who might know how to send us back! He might even help us control our powers!" Angel was shaking with what appeared to be excitement.

Alanna was shocked, to say the least. "How does she know that?! What do people do to you that would keep you from telling us who you are? I doubt it could be worse than what people did to Daine before she came here."

Max continued to stare at the littlest girl. "To answer your first question, she's a mind reader. And for your second question and your statement about you doubts, _nothing_ could be worse than what we received as results of our existence. As Angel made me tell you before, we're experiments. The crazy scientists that created us kept us in cages and did dangerous things to us just to see how we would react. Then we escaped, and for four and a half years, we were on the run. News-crews tried to catch us and made us look like unintelligent _things_, while the scientists sent monsters after us to catch or kill us. Several times we were caught and sent back to the labs, where we were scheduled to be exterminated. We always escaped, thanks to a Voice in my head telling me to 'save the world'. A year ago, we were in Germany when we were caught for the final time. Fang had gotten news to the German kids, who attacked the castle we were kept in. We defeated Itex, the company that had been out to kill half of the people on the planet. But for another six months, we were still on the run because allies of Itex were constantly trying to get us back for foiling their plans. _That_ is why I never trust anyone outside the Flock. Trust gets you killed."

Again, Max twitched and got mad at Angel for "making her say too much". And again, everyone gasped. Oi.

Danny had gone unnoticed since the bird-kids' arrival, so everyone was startled when he spoke up. "Yeah, sounds like my parents and my community news-crew. Except they never really catch me, and they only want to do anything to me because I'm a ghost, and they think to the point of obsession that all ghosts are evil."

That was when a glowing man appeared. He was hovering about 20 feet off the ground, and everyone had a good view of his striped hair and constantly-changing face. Danny ga… well, you know.

"I am Ultima! I am the supreme ruler of all things over-crossed! Be ready!" With that the floating man was gone.

"Ultima! Get back here NOW! You better start explaining!" White rings appeared around Danny Fenton's waist and moved over him, one going up, and the other going down. Danny Phantom now stood in his place, and he was _seething_.

But before the halfa could do anything more violent than shouting, a giant, furry animal with an arrow pattern on its head winked into existence right above him. With a roar, it landed at the edge of the clearing, its six legs bending to soften the impact. Stunned silence.


	2. enter the Avatar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter but Ultima.**

_

* * *

_

_But before the halfa could do anything more violent than shouting, a giant, furry animal with an arrow pattern on its head winked into existence right above him. With a roar, it landed at the edge of the clearing, its six legs bending to soften the impact. Stunned silence._

* * *

"ULTIMA! This is getting old! Yes, I'm destined to bring peace to the worlds, but can you at _least_ give me some warning before you transport me places? Katara and Toph are gonna _kill_ me!" The voice of a young boy floated over to the group from the direction of the humongous creature. A small animal, about the size of an upright cat except for the extra-large ears, jumped off its head. It wheeled to the ground. It was soon followed by a human boy carrying a staff, his bald head mirroring the arrow of his mount. The boy looked like a very young monk, in his humble stride and gait as he walked right up to the knights and their "guests".

"Excuse me, but could I please be introduced to, um…Daine, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Danny Fenton? It kind of has to do with the reason they're here, and what has to happen before they can go home." The boy spoke gently, but not as if he was shy.

Danny immediately lost his temper again. "Who are you? Why am I here? Who is Ultima, and what is going on?"

"I take it you're Danny Phantom at this moment. I asked for Danny _Fenton_, but since you are the same person, just a different form, you will do. I will answer all your questions as best as I can when we get to the castle. Now, I need to meet the rest. I think the ones behind you, the ones with wings, would be the Flock. Who is your leader?" That was the boy-monk again, but he spoke as if with authority now.

Max stepped forward. "I'm the leader. My name is Max. I have the same questions ghost-boy has, with more added. One of the most important questions is: How do you know our names, but not know who we are? You can't be a mind-reader; you'd know who goes with each name. And I won't delay any answers any longer—tell me now." Max shot daggers at Nudge, who was wearing the _in-about-five-seconds-I'm-gonna-start-talking_ -look. Nudge shook her head and started talking anyway:

"Max! I know who he is! His name is Aang! He's the Avatar in his world, but in other worlds that Ultima sends him to, he's the TFC: the Trans-Fiction Counselor! There's a button on his staff that makes it turn into a glider-thing." Max stared at Nudge.

"Okay, how did you know that? The only way for you to know any of those things would be if you touched his staff, and you weren't anywhere _near_ it! Did you just get another power?!" Max was… Well, she didn't exactly know which of her emotions was dominant at that point. So, she was a mix of: confused (what was an Avatar, what did he have to do with Ultima, why would a counselor come to her, etc), relived that the staff wasn't a weapon, and glad that she now had more information.

"Okay, I guess that answers the question of who I am. But you have to wait for the rest of the answers until we get to the castle. Danny, the Flock, and I will fly. The rest of you will ride. Daine is probably tired, so she should ride at least most of the way. We'll meet you in the throne room. Any questions?"

"I have two questions. One, how did you know who Daine is and that she can fly? Two, what about your big, fuzzy monster there? If you ride him into the city first—which you will have to do to get past the archers on the castle wall—the commoners will panic." That was Alanna.

Before the Avatar could answer, there was a loud rumbling sound, as if a waterfall had just appeared, and then stopped falling after a few seconds. Aang was the only person who knew what the sound meant, so he was the only one to go straight toward the sound. Half-way across the clearing, his staff expanded and he flew the rest of the way there. He could be heard for miles around shouting, "KATARA!"

A few seconds later, there was a splash heard by the group of knights, bird-kids, and a half-ghost. And the girl who had just walked out of Alanna's tent. The girl stopped, stared into space for a second, and then went dead-run towards the area where the sound had come from.

Alanna saw the girl, and took off after her. She could be heard shouting, "DAINE!"

The knights finally figured out that whatever was going on was important, and ran after Alanna, calling _her_ name. The seven mutants shrugged to each other and followed the knights. Silently.


	3. introductions

When Alanna got to the lake, Daine was surrounded by animals of all kinds: beavers, rabbits, a fox, and a lot of birds. She was laughing, and talking to the animals. Aang and a strange girl were a few yards away, talking to each other and watching Daine.

When the knights showed up, Daine sent her friends home. When the Flock showed up, she walked straight up to them.

"Hello, again."

Max jerked. She recognized that voice…

"Yes, you know me. I was the eagle that brought you to Alanna's camp. I told you I wasn't a real eagle; I'm basically a human, named Daine. I also told you that we'd be going to the castle, but I think we'll have to take a detour. Now, let's go talk to the boy who claims to know what's going on." Daine turned around and walked over to the Avatar and his friend. Max signaled the Flock to follow.

"…sure?" The girl had worry written all over her face.

"Katara, I'm sure. Toph can take care of herself. If she was transported, she'd probably end up either in a cave, or a mountain—both of which are plentiful in rocks. She…" The Avatar looked up and stopped talking when he saw the seven people standing in front of him and the soldiers approaching.

"Um, hello. You must be Aang's latest assignments from Ultima. I'm Katara, a friend of Aang's. But I thought he had eight patients this time. Where's the ghost-boy?" Katara was wearing a blue dress with a pouch on her hip. Her dark-brown hair was held back in a type of braid.

"I'm right here. And once again, _HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M A GHOST?!"_ An angry Danny Phantom turned visible again.

Katara shrugged. "Ultima just puts the basic info into our heads when he transports us. And by 'once again' I'm going to guess someone besides Aang or I mentioned it. I don't know how they would know, though. Sorry." Danny floated away, grumbling.

Katara turned to look at Daine, saying, "You were talking to animals, so you must be Daine. I need you to ask as many animals as you can reach if they have seen a small human just appear out of nowhere and start throwing rocks or boulders around, or if they know any places with a bunch of big rocks; mountains, caves, that kind of thing. It's _really_ important! I'll explain after they answer." Daine shrugged, but sat down and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she opened her eyes.

"A deer knows about a cave a few miles from here. A small group of sparrows saw a human nestling walking through the forest, but they don't know where it came from, and it hasn't been throwing Big Hards. Translating that to human phrasing, they saw a human child wandering through the forest, the child wasn't throwing large rocks, and they don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Where was the human seen last?"

"I can't exactly tell you where, because animals view distance and numbers differently than we do. I can show you though. Who are we looking for?"

Aang and Katara shared a brief glance. The Avatar made a quick decision, and answered, "Our friend, Toph. She has black hair, and she's blind. I don't know if she even got transported, but if she did, she'd be pretty mad. Take me there, please!" Daine nodded.

"Okay, just a second. Let me tell Alanna." Daine ran over to the lady-knight, said something that earned a shrug, and then transformed into a golden eagle. Aang got his glider and jumped on, and he and Daine flew away.


	4. Bending

After Aang and Daine had been gone for about an hour, the knights went back to their camp, giving the children strict orders to have Daine report to them when she returned. After another twenty minutes, Katara announced that she was going to practice her Bending, and went over to the lake. The Flock watched curiously as she took a fighting stance at the water's edge. She did a martial arts sequence as smoothly as if she was dancing, and the others were amazed when the water moved, floating and whirling with each step. When the girl stopped, the water froze in place, and then dropped back into the lake. Katara then stiffened her legs and moved her hands in various waving motions in the air. Again, the water floated out of the lake and followed her movements, liquid strings swirling and dancing in the air. When she stopped doing anything and turned back to the group, she noticed that the ghost-boy, Danny, was not there.

Before she could ask, however, he burst into the clearing followed by Hakim, Alanna, and another knight.

"Do that again, Katara! Do the thing with the water!" Danny said breathlessly.

Katara shrugged, then repeated the movements. She didn't do the fighting part this time; just the arm-waving. The knights gaped at her when the water wound itself around her arms and then lashed out like a whip before falling back into the lake. Alanna turned and started to murmur to Hakim, who whispered back.

"Oh, great. I get transported to a world where no one has ever seen Bending. Didn't Aang explain it to you when you met him?" Katara said in a bit of a huff.

"No, he didn't explain anything to us. What's Bending?" A bird-kid asked.

"Have you ever heard of Elemental magic?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well, Bending is like that. I am a Waterbender, Aang is originally an Airbender, and Toph is an Earthbender." Katara purposely left out Firebending.

"Who is Toph?" Alanna asked.

"Toph is Aang's Earthbending Master. She's the person he and Daine left to go find."

"Master?"

"His teacher. You are either a student or a Master bender."

"I thought you said Aang is an Airbender. Why would he have an Earthbending teacher?"

"I said he is _originally _an Airbender. As the Avatar, he is the only person who has power over all four Elements. He was born an Airbender. He has to master all four Elements in order within a certain amount of time in order to save our world. He has already mastered Airbending and Waterbending. He's being taught Earthbending by Toph, and he has to master Firebending next and last." Oops. There goes the secrecy of the existence of Firebending. 

"Who will teach him Firebending?"

"We don't know. The Fire Nation has been waging war on the other nations for the past one hundred years. We can't go anywhere in our world without being attacked by a Firebender. The Fire Nation prince has been exiled. The only way for him to reclaim his royal status is to capture the Avatar, who is the only thing standing in the way of total dominance by the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord's brother Iroh might teach Aang, but he is the prince's teacher." Katara sounded a bit forlorn.

"How long does he have to learn?"

"A few months."

"That's not very long."

"He already had a hundred years."

"How can that be? He's not even a teenager yet!" Fang exclaimed.

"Aang was twelve when the Air Nomad monks decided to send him to the Southern Temple. They wanted to make him leave his friends. Aang would rather leave on his own then be sent away by someone else's orders. He ran away, and got caught in a storm over the sea. He went into the Avatar state and froze in an iceberg. A hundred years passed and my brother and I found the iceberg and brought him to our Water Tribe. He hadn't aged a day during that whole century, but by then the Fire Nation had already gained control of half the world. He has to master the rest of the Elements by the time the comet arrives. On that day, the Firebenders will be unstoppable."

The big furry monster landed nearby. Alanna ignored it and continued to ask questions.

"What's the Avatar state?"

"The Avatar is not a single person, but a state of being. When the Avatar dies, he or she reincarnates as a different person from a different nation. Aang is the last Avatar, and when he is in great danger, or in extreme emotional distress, he takes on the knowledge and spirits of all the Avatars before him. His arrows and his eyes glow, and he loses control. He becomes very powerful, but doesn't control what he does. When he becomes himself again, he doesn't remember what happened or what he did during the Avatar state. It's like he's possessed by the previous Avatars."

"Who was the last Avatar before Aang?"

"Avatar Roku. He was a Firebender first. When Aang goes into the Avatar state, he sometimes has out-of-body experiences, where his spirit is taught things by Roku, or is given glimpses of the future. He returns to his body when the Avatar state ends."

Before any more questions could be asked, Daine came in eagle-form and said that Aang needed Katara. When asked why she said, "He's fighting a man with a scarred face. And there's a girl that's unconscious."

When the Waterbender heard that, she ran over to the big creature that Aang had rode in on. With practiced ease, she leapt on its back and shouted, "Appa! Yip yip!" The thing flew away with her. Alanna and Hakim followed on foot, shouting for her to explain.


	5. revealing!

* * *

Alanna was following the beast's shadow so that she could help.

"Stop. They will come to no harm, but you must stay here." A woman's voice cut through the clearing. The voice sounded like a pack of hounds in full cry, like the huntress urging them on. Alanna froze in recognition, Daine ruffled her feathers, and the TFC's patients swung their heads around in an effort to see who was speaking.

Every eye turned westward as the setting sun flickered. An impossibly tall woman, with a face too perfect to be real, gracefully walked out of the trees. Alanna and the knights bowed deeply, but Danny Phantom and the Flock merely gawked.

"Do not be afraid. I have come to prepare you for a meeting with a controller." The lady's voice blended with the breeze whistling through the treetops, but still resembled baying hounds.

"What do you mean, 'controller'? And who are you?" Max demanded. The knights stared at her; who was this girl who spoke in such a manner?

"I am the Mother Goddess of this world. In your world, you might know of controllers as story-makers or authors. But all of us—Tortallans, Benders, even you—are subject to their whims. If the controllers did not exist, we and our worlds would never have been created. They choose our destinies and decide how we will achieve them. They literally _control_ us."

"But, Great Mother, how can they control you? You are one of the Great Gods!" Alanna asked.

"To you, I am a god. But to the controllers, I am Nothing. If I am Nothing, then they simply imagine what would happen if I were Something. They choose my name, my occupation, my personality. We are the results of their imaginations."

Before anyone could ask any more, a groan-like roar sounded behind the group of confused people. The giant animal landed at the corner of the clearing, looking very confused. Aang, and Katara jumped to the ground, and a young man in red armor ran out of the woods. Aang quickly Earthbended some stairs to go up his mount's back, then turned to face the red-clad character. While he concentrated on that, a child in a green and tan suit walked down the stairs, and then took a stance next to the Avatar.

"Stop! Aang, Zuko won't hurt you; do not hurt him. Toph, don't call your student by that nickname." The owner of this voice appeared between the two boys. It was a girl; she was almost sixteen years old, but looked younger. Her short brown hair was tucked behind her ears, and she had sores all over her face. Zuko glared at her.

"Who says I won't hurt him? I will hurt him gladly!" He snapped.

"I say. You would do well not to anger me, as I can make you fall over without going near you." The newcomer met him eye for eye, and neither her voice nor her expression showed any fear of him.

"So you are an Airbender. Interesting. But I am not afraid! Step aside or I will make you!"

"Wait—I thought that I was the last Airbender… And you aren't wearing the garb of an Air Nomad, either," Aang said.

"That is because I am not an Airbender. Anyone here would do something unexpected and possibly humiliating, simply because I made him do it. But I would like to start this meeting with peace, so please don't make me." The last sentence was directed at Zuko, who had a look of utter defiance on his face.

"So you are like me?" The youngest winged child asked.

"No, Angel. I cannot read minds, at least not in the way you can. I will explain that if you are done guessing. The Mother has already told you what I am, but you have yet to know who I am. Would you please take a seat?" The controller gestured toward the circle of logs that had just been placed there by a few very confused knights. Everyone shrugged, and sat down.

"If you no longer need me, may I please return to what I was doing before you called me?" The Goddess asked. When she received a nod, she disappeared in a cloud in silver mist.

By now every one was seated, so the girl moved to the center of the circle.

"I am a Fan author, albeit a young one. I take characters created by other authors and give them new stories. My name is Vici, and you are the only characters that I have shown myself to, so far. My world is in danger, and your powers can help save it. There are a few others that could help, but I couldn't get them all into this part of the story without creating chaos. So I'll tell them a little later on… Oh, man. That means I have to be Ultima again. That is form so uncomfortable!" Vici was muttering everything after 'oh, man' to herself and didn't realize that everyone else had heard her. Danny's face turned red at the name _Ultima_.

"_YOU_'RE ULTIMA?!"

"Oops. Um, did I forget to mention that Ultima is the alternate identity I chose as an excuse to get you here? I didn't think you'd be as accepting as the Flock to just disappear from one world and appear in another, so I gave you someone to blame. And Aang, don't say anything. You met Ultima for the exact same reason." Vici turned around to face the Avatar.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you that? I hadn't started to talk, and you weren't looking at me to see me try. How did you know that?" Aang's eyes were wider than usual.

"I kinda thought about having you ask, but I decided to explain it later. But I had already transferred the thought to your head, so I had to tell you not to ask. Sorry. Hey, Toph? Momo is flying toward your head, so I suggest you duck."

Of course, the Master Earthbender wouldn't just dodge something, even as harmless as Momo. She immediately punched both fists straight up, and brought a rock wall out of the ground to surround herself. Momo didn't have a time to react; he flew straight into it. When he managed to get a few feet away from it, the wall dropped and sank back into the ground.

"You were saying?" Toph prompted.


End file.
